retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes
These are episode lists from each season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Season 1 (2010-2011) #Friendship is Magic (Part 1) #Friendship is Magic (Part 2) #The Ticket Master #Applebuck Season #Griffon the Brush-Off #Boast Busters #Dragonshy #Look Before You Sleep #Bridle Gossip #Swarm of the Century #Winter Wrap Up #Call of the Cutie #Fall Weather Friends #Suited for Success #Feeling Pinkie Keen #Sonic Rainboom #Stare Master #The Show Stoppers #A Dog and Pony Show #Green Isn't Your Color #Over a Barrel #A Bird in the Hoof #The Cutie Mark Chronicles #Owl's Well That Ends Well #Party of One #The Best Night Ever Season 2 (2011-2012) #The Return of Harmony (Part 1) #The Return of Harmony (Part 2) #Lesson Zero #Luna Eclipsed #Sisterhooves Social #The Cutie Pox #May the Best Pet Win! #The Mysterious Mare Do Well #Sweet and Elite #Secret of My Excess #Hearth's Warming Eve #Family Appreciation Day #Baby Cakes #The Last Roundup #The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 #Read It and Weep #Hearts and Hooves Day #A Friend in Deed #Putting Your Hoof Down #It's About Time #Dragon Quest #Hurricane Fluttershy #Ponyville Confidential #MMMystery on the Friendship Express #A Canterlot Wedding (Part 1) #A Canterlot Wedding (Part 2) Further production of Japanese and Korean dubbed episodes of this show appears to have been halted after this season. Season 3 (2012-2013) #The Crystal Empire (Part 1) #The Crystal Empire (Part 2) #Too Many Pinkie Pies #One Bad Apple #Magic Duel #Sleepless in Ponyville #Wonderbolts Academy #Just for Sidekicks #Apple Family Reunion #Spike at Your Service #Keep Calm and Flutter On #Games Ponies Play #Magical Mystery Cure In the Season 3 finale onwards, Twilight has Alicorn wings and she's now a bit taller than her pony friends. Season 4 (2013-2014) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 1) #Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 2) #Castle Mane-ia #Daring Don't #Flight to the Finish #Power Ponies #Bats! #Rarity Takes Manehattan #Pinkie Apple Pie #Rainbow Falls #Three's A Crowd #Pinkie Pride #Simple Ways #Filli Vanilli #Twilight Time #It Ain't Easy Being Breezies #Somepony to Watch Over Me #Maud Pie #For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils #Leap of Faith #Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 #Trade Ya! #Inspiration Manifestation #Equestria Games #Twilight's Kingdom (Part 1) #Twilight's Kingdom (Part 2) Rainbow Rocks Shorts (2014) In order of release date online: #Music to My Ears (March 27, 2014) #Guitar Centered (April 4, 2014) #Hamstocalypse Now (April 11, 2014) #Pinkie on the One (April 25, 2014) #Player Piano (May 9, 2014) #A Case for the Bass (May 23, 2014) #Shake Your Tail! (June 6, 2014) #Perfect Day for Fun! (June 19, 2014) In order of broadcasting on Discovery Family: #Perfect Day for Fun! #A Case for the Bass #Pinkie on the One #Music to My Ears #Guitar Centered #Hamstocalypse Now #Player Piano #Shake Your Tail! These eight animated shorts first aired on Discovery Family on May 30, 2015. Season 5 (2015) #The Cutie Map (Part 1) #The Cutie Map (Part 2) #Castle Sweet Castle #Bloom & Gloom #Tanks for the Memories #Appleoosa's Most Wanted #Make New Friends but Keep Discord #The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone #Slice of Life #Princess Spike #Party Pooped #Amending Fences #Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? #Canterlot Boutique #Rarity Investigates! #Made in Manehattan #Brotherhooves Social #Crusaders of the Lost Mark #The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows #Hearthbreakers #Scare Master #What About Discord? #The Hooffields and McColts #The Mane Attraction #The Cutie Re-Mark (Part 1) #The Cutie Re-Mark (Part 2) Friendship Games Shorts (2015) The Science of Magic animated short title card EG3.png|The Science of Magic (August 3, 2015) 'Pinkie Spy' animated short title card EG3.png|Pinkie Spy (August 10, 2015) 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' animated short title card EG3.png|All's Fair in Love and Friendship Games (August 17, 2015) Photo Finished animated short title card EG3.png|Photo Finished (August 24, 2015) A Banner Day animated short title card EG3.png|A Banner Day (August 31, 2015) Four of these animated shorts aired on Discovery Family on August 29, 2015, along with a 10-minute sneak peek of the first part of the film. If these animated shorts ever broadcast again, it will be likely they might use the encore animated shorts for "Rainbow Rocks" with them. Digital media The first two seasons of the show were released on digital video downloading sites like iTunes and streaming sites such as Netflix in 2012, after the premiere of the last Season 2 episode (A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2). Later seasons were released around immediately after the premiere of each episode. The episodes are presented in Standard (480p) or High Definition (720p/1080p), and each can be purchased for $1.99 in SD or $2.99 in HD, or anywhere from $30-$50 as an entire season. Category:Episode lists Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic